Ella Potter y la piedra filosofal
by AvrilBellatrix
Summary: Ella y Harry Potter, Hermanos que desde el inicio fueron completamente diferentes, El amor y la amistad jugaran un gran papel en sus vidas. ¿pueden lastimarte hasta tal punto de cambiarte para siempre? Primero de tres libros.
1. Excursion al zoologico

Ella Potter y la piedra filosofal

By: Alvrilbellatrix

Todos los personajes y la trama pertenecen a J. K Rowling yo solo juego con la historia.

Excursión al zoológico

Era un sábado soleado y el zoológico estaba repleto de familias. Los niños del orfanato Simpson habían sido llevados para evitar la inspección y ellos felices corrían por el lugar, admirando a los gorilas y aterrados por los leones, tan solo eran niños.

—¡mira! ¡mira! ¡entremos al acuario!—grito uno de los niños emocionado

_Que aburrido_, pensó la niña de pelo rojo y largo el cual le llegaba a la cintura, el único lugar que mas o menos parecía prometedor era el lugar donde tenían a los reptiles.

—vamos por partes niños— les sonrío la guía— primero con los reptiles—

Los niños corrieron al lugar, dentro era oscuro y hacia frío, y había vidrieras iluminadas a lo largo de las paredes. Detrás de los vidrios, toda clase de serpientes y lagartos y se deslizaban por las piedras y troncos.

La niña, fascinada por todo, se acerco a la vidriera de una gran serpiente, pero esta estaba dormida. No se dio cuenta que a su lado había un niño gordo, con la nariz pegada al vidrio observando con fascinación al gran reptil.

—Has que se mueva— le exigió el niño a el adulto que estaba detrás de el, un hombre corpulento y rollizo, casi sin cuello, aunque con un bigote inmenso.

Este señor, golpeo la vidriera con los nudillos, pero la boa constrictor, siguió durmiendo

—hazlo de nuevo—_ pobre boa_, pensó Ella ,ella era una niña muy buena, pero muy tímida a la vez, y cuando la observaban demasiado, o cuando se le acercaban los niños a molestarla se sentía como la serpiente.

—esto es aburrido—exclamo el niño alejándose arrastrando los pies, ganándose una mirada de la niña.

—siento el comportamiento de mi primo Dudley—le hablo un niño de pelo corto y lentes—Soy Harry— el niño le extendió la mano

La niña se encogió con las mejillas sonrosadas, hacia mucho no hablaba con nadie… la boa se alzo a la altura de los dos y abrió sus ojos, pequeños y brillantes.

Les guiño un ojo.

Los niños voltearon a verse de manera sincronizada, luego a la boa que había torcido la cabeza hacia el señor y Dudley, y luego levanto los ojos hacia el techo.

Claramente en señal de "esto me pasa todo el tiempo"

—lo sabemos—murmuro el niño Harry, no muy seguro— debe ser muy molesto—

La serpiente asintió vigorosamente

—¿de donde vienes?— le pregunto a la serpiente, parecía haberse olvidado que la niña estaba allí

La serpiente levanto la cola y Harry se acomodo los anteojos para leer "boa constrictor, brasil"

—¿era bonito aquello?—

La boa volvió a señalar el cartel _"este espécimen fue criado en el zoológico"_

—oh, ya veo ¿entonces nunca has estado en brasil?— le pregunto nuevamente, pero su voz fue ahogada por un grito ensordecedor detrás de ellos.

La niña salto del susto y al ver a Dudley y a otro niño correr hacia ellos se hecho a un lado.

Pero Harry no logro hacerlo a tiempo y cuando se dio vuelta su primo le pego en las costillas haciéndolo caer al piso. La niña, enojada de que Dudley halla golpeado a Harry le mando una mirada acecina. Pero todo sucedió muy rápido, el vidrio que encerraba al boa constrictor desapareció, y la descomunal serpiente se había desenrollado y se iba arrastrando por el suelo.

El niño miraba asombrado a la serpiente, esta se paro mirando a Harry y a Ella y luego la niña juro escuchar algo como "Brasil, allá voy…gracias, niños"

La niña no logro escuchar mas porque fue tirada de una de las muchas personas que corrían desesperadas por el lugar…

—¡Ella! ¡Niña! ¡Vamos apúrate!— era la señora Stanley, directora del orfanato—¡se a soltado una serpiente!—

La señora arrastro a Ella junto con los demás niños a la camioneta que le habían prestado y los saco a todos rápido del lugar.

—Yo vi como la serpiente me seguía—contaba enfrascado uno de los niños que siempre molestaba a Ella, Marcus, era delgado y de pelo marrón, con algunas pecas, y unos ojos color miel— me estaba persiguiendo pero yo fui mas rápido y salte los escalones de afuera y entre a la camioneta—

—oh eres muy valiente Marcus—lo elogio Amanda su hermana—podría haberte mordido, pero escapaste, eres un héroe—

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué pasa Rozen? ¿estas celosa? ¿o acaso te gusto?—se burlo el niño de ella

Rozen, ese era su apellido, o al menos el que le daban a todos los niños del orfanato.

La niña negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—Para mi que le gustas—prosiguió Laurent, un niño del grupo de Marcus—por eso no te habla porque tiene vergüenza—

—Se que le gusto, a todas las chicas les gusto— hablo con tono egocéntrico el niño

Y así siguió todo el viaje de vuelta al orfanato, entre burlas, solo podía desear llegar y que Nero la salve, su mejor amigo.

Nero era 5 años mayor que Ella, pero era con el único que se llevaba bien, tenia pelo blanco como la nieve y siempre usaba una capa azul que Ella le había regalado para navidad.

Pero había algo extraño en el, era un vampiro, el no crecía jamás y se comunicaba con Ella porque podía leer sus pensamientos.

La señora Stanley había pasado por alto el hecho que el no crecía porque decía que era una enfermedad. Pero Ella sabía lo que en realidad era.

Llegaron al orfanato y Ella subió rápidamente a la habitación de Nero, y golpeo la puerta.

—pasa—murmuro una voz suave detrás

Ella paso a la habitación, que estaba decorada con pósters de Metallica y Spliknot y se sentó en el suelo de piernas cruzadas frente a la cama, donde estaba acostado Nero leyendo una revista.

—¿no tenían una excursión hoy al zoológico?— pregunto dejando de lado la revista y sentándose, los de la edad de el no estaban invitados.

_Es una historia muuyy larga... _pensó la niña recostándose sobre el suelo y cerrando los ojos en signo de cansancio.


	2. La carta y huida

La carta y huida

4:30 de la mañana nuevamente, Ella siempre se despertaba a esa hora después de tener la misma pesadilla todos los días. Una pesadilla que consistía en un hombre, que entraba en una casa y asesinaba a una pareja y al intentar matar a los dos niños solo conseguía hacer un resplandor verde.

Al despertarse, toda sudada y agitada, tomo un baño y se vistió sigilosamente para no despertar a las otras niñas. Luego de ponerse la muñequera verde que le tapara esa horrenda cicatriz de rayo, salía del cuarto en puntas de pie por el oscuro pasillo, bajando las escaleras, que daban al espacioso comedor, hasta llegar al patio en el cual se sentaba en una hamaca y admiraba el amanecer.

_Buenos días mama _ Pensaba la niña, mientras el sol salía por el horizonte iluminando los árboles del jardín junto con la hamaca que estaba hecha con la rama de un árbol, algo desalineado _Buenos días papa, ¿en donde estarán en estos momentos?_

Mientras todos estos pensamientos pasaban por su cabecita, algo extraño paso. Una especie de pájaro se poso en la rama donde ella se hamacaba. Ella al admirar mejor al ave, descubrió que era una lechuza color café, quien tenia una carta en el pico.

La lechuza soltó la carta y luego emprendió vuelo hasta perderse por enzima del techo del orfanato, dejando a Ella algo anonadada.

Después de caer en lo que había pasado poso su vista en la carta que había recibido.

_Señorita E. Potter_

_Orphanato Rozen_

_segundo piso a la derecha_

_1 cuarto _

El sobre era grueso y pesado, hecho de pergamino amarillento, y la dirección estaba escrita con tinta verde esmeralda. No tenia sello

_¿una carta para mi?_ fue lo primero que pensó la niña _¿Quién querría mandarle una carta a ella?_

Después de deliberar unos 10 minutos si debía quedársela y abrirla o dársela a la señora Stanley quien seguro la devolvería a su dueño decidió consultarlo con Nero quien seguro estaría matando el tiempo en su habitación, ya que el no dormía.

Entro corriendo al orfanato pero a la vez tratando de no hacer ruido. Pero al pasar por el comedor descubrió que allí estaban Marcus, Laurent y James, junto con otros 2 niños cuyos nombres desconocía, hablando muy animadamente. Pero los 5 callaron abruptamente cuando entro Ella en el comedor.

—Rozen ¿Qué haces aquí?—Pregunto Marcus entre molesto y confundido—¿que traes allí?—

Ella helada al saber que habían visto la carta, se hecho a correr escaleras arriba.

1) regla del orfanato, ningún niño tenia nada suyo, todo era de todos

—¡oye! ¡no huyas de nosotros!—grito James mientras corrían tras ella

Pasando por el pasillo donde ya había un poco mas de luz, siguió de largo al pasar por la puerta de su cuarto y llego al de Nero donde toco la puerta vigorosamente.

—Pasa—se escucho y la niña entro y cerro la puerta justo a tiempo para darle un portazo en la nariz a Laurent.

—¿pero que demo…?—exclamo Nero, pero al ver a la niña que estaba agitada y blanca como si hubiera visto un fantasma, la hizo sentarse en la cama—¿Qué paso?—pregunto extrañado

_Yo…no lo se...solo me levante temprano como siempre y al salir al patio vi una lechuza, me dejo este sobre dirigido a E. Potter y cuando entre estaban los niños y vieron la carta y…y..._La niña respiraba pesadamente, _Eche a correr_

—bien, tranquila—la tranquilizo Nero con una sonrisa, algo raro en el—¿aun no has abierto la carta?—pregunto

La niña negó varias veces con la cabeza

—¿y que esperas?—le pregunto

La niña le entrego la carta y le mostró a quien estaba dirigida.

—supongo que se habrán equivocado de apellido—murmuro Nero mas para si mismo que para Ella, dio vuelta el sobre y vio un sello de lacre púrpura con un escudo de armas: un león, un águila, un tejón y una serpiente, que rodeaban una gran letra H.

Pero un golpe en la puerta los sobresalto a los dos.

—¡Abre la puerta!—gritaba Marcus

Ella abría jurado que escucho a Nero maldecir algo como _Malditos muggles_ pero no estaba tan segura

Este abrió la puerta y con una cara digna de vampiro les dijo:

—¿Qué es lo que quieren?— su voz sonó profunda y asusto hasta la misma Ella

2) regla del orfanato: los niños pequeños no pueden ir a la habitación de los grandes y viceversa

—Yo-o — tartamudeo Marcus—sol-o queríamos hablar con Rozen—Murmuro intentando mirar através de el marco de la puerta, pero Nero la tapaba del todo

—Ella no esta aquí, ¡lárguense! —y les cerro la puerta en la cara

—¿todavía no haz abierto tu carta? —pregunto el chico alegremente, parecía que su humor cambiaba muy deprisa ¿Dónde estaba su amigo serio y poco demostrativo?— ¿Qué esperas? ¡Ábrela! —

Ella, sin oponerse tomo la carta y la abrió:

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA_

_Director: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos)._

_Querida señorita Potter:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios._

_Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora adjunta_

—¡Genial! —exclamo Nero con una extraña alegría en el—¡Eres una bruja! Bueno en realidad lo sabia pero esto lo confirma—hablaba para si mismo, dando vueltas por toda la habitación—¿no estas contenta? —pregunto parando abruptamente su recorrido

Si la niña estaba helada ahora estaba peor, sus manos temblaban mientras sostenía la carta y sus ojos estaban fijos en Nero quien ya dudaba de su salud.

—_¿esto es una broma?_ —pregunto mentalmente la niña


	3. Explicaciones

buenos diass, espero que les este gustando mi historia, y que dejen comentarios sobre como mejorarla, la mayoría de los personajes son de J. o inventados , pero Nero es alguien especial.

Nero es un personaje de un juego llamado Devil My Cry 4, del cual estoy enamorada (? pero en esta historia es un vampiro, espero que estén disfrutándola, muchas gracias por el espacio

* * *

><p>Explicaciones<p>

Nero se arrodillo en el suelo de madera frente a ella y le tomo las manos que aun sostenían las cartas:

—Ella, ¿nunca te preguntaste porque desaparezco por meses y solo vuelvo en navidad o en verano? —pregunto con un extraño brillo de excitación en los ojos

—_Si, pero..._ —la niña no podía pensar claramente

—Te han dado una plaza en hogwarst, uno de los mejores colegios de magia y hechicería, después de Dumstrag claro…—dijo con superioridad, en tono de broma—conocerás mas niño de tu edad, quedaras en una de las casas, tendrás amigos, será como un hogar para ti—

—_Pero, ¿y tu?_—pregunto la niña —_¿Qué pasara contigo?_ —

—yo voy a Dumstrag desde que tengo 11 años, es un colegio solo para hombres pero nos veremos en navidades, pascuas, en las vacaciones de verano, y podemos enviarnos cartas…—le explico con paciencia Nero, quien se levanto y abraso a la niña— serás una gran bruja Ella—

Y luego ocurrió algo que Nero no esperaba:

—Te quiero— susurro la niña abrasando al chico

Nero sabia que la niña no lo quería igual que el a ella, siempre habían hecho planes de lo que pasaría cuando tuvieran que dejar el orfanato, Nero esperaría a que la niña cumpliera la edad suficiente y luego huirían juntos a algún lugar, pero esto cambiaba los planes, con un giro rotundo

—Yo también pequeña—se limito a decir el vampiro, tratando de que la preocupación no se filtre por su vos.

Pasaron unos segundos y Nero rompió el silencio que se había formado.

—¿quieres saber mas? —pregunto emocionado

La niña asintió vigorosamente

—Hogwarts es un gran colegio dirigido por Albus Dumbledore, en dumstrag, se dice que Albus es un hombre algo loco, pero a pesar de eso es considerada una gran escuela. —explico, mucho no sabia de Hogwarst pero, lo que sabia hablaba muy bien de la escuela—la escuela esta dividida por 4 grandes casas, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin y…¿Cuál era la otra? —se pregunto tomandose la barbilla— ¡Ravenclaw! ¡Eso es!, creo que cuando llegas te seleccionan para una de las casas a la cual pertenecerás por el resto de tu estadía en el colegio—

—¡cuéntame mas! —pidió la niña—¿ya puedo hacer magia? ¿ya soy bruja? —pregunto entusiasmada como si hablara de toda la vida

—no aun no puedes, las reglas dicen que cuando seas mayor de 17 puedes hacer magia libremente, y si aun así pudieras, necesitas una varita para hacer magia—murmuro pero al ver la desilusión en la cara de la niña cambio rápidamente de tema— pero debes saber como usarla tambien—

—¿que quieres decir? —pregunto la niña con miedo

—Ella, debes entender que al igual que aquí el mundo muggle—al ver la confusión en los ojos de la niña le explico el ultimo termino—bueno como te decía como en este mundo no todas las personas son buenas, en el mundo mágico, no todos los magos son buenos—odiaba tener que explicarle eso a una niña de tan solo 10 años—Pero nunca hubo un mago tan malo como el señor tenebroso—la niña se estremeció al escucharlo—obviamente ese no es su verdadero nombre, pero nadie se atreve a decirlo…—

—¿pero que tiene decirlo? El nombrarlo "el señor tenebroso" aumenta el miedo entre la multitud…—lo interrumpió la niña

—parece que el día que te soltaste a hablar, tenias muchas cosas que decir ¿no? —le pregunto sonriente el chico mientras revolvía los cabellos de la niña—bueno su verdadero nombre es Vol-demort— el se había trabado al decirlo, se notaba que le costaba hacerlo—el junto con sus seguidores, quienes se hacían llamar mortifagos, odiaban a todos los muggles y a todos los sangre impura, quienes eran hijos de muggles y magos y hace mucho, hubo una guerra en la cual Voldemort intento asesinó a una familia—le explico mirando al vacío, en algunos momentos parecía anciano—los Potter, —pero luego cambio su cara por una de confusión—dame tu carta un minuto por favor—le pidió a la niña

La niña obediente, le entrego la carta, el la tomo y la leyó cuidadosamente.

—E. Potter—murmuro como si no lo creyera—no pueden haberse confundido en el nombre—le explico mirándola a los ojos, había dos opciones, o la niña ,la cual había visto crecer era la hija de los Potter, la elegida, la niña que había sobrevivido al avada kedabra, o se equivocaron de dirección, lo cual no creía que hubiera sucedido

—te lo dije, tal vez se confundieron de nombre—resoplo la niña, ¿eso significaba que no seria la bruja la cual ya estaba imaginando?

—no Ella, eso significa que eres una Potter—murmuro atónito Nero—¡ERES UNA POTTER! —exclamo con repentina alegría

Tomo a la niña y empezó a darla vueltas en el aire, lo cual no seria posible si no tuviera súper fuerza.

—¿una Potter? —Pregunto la niña—pero dijiste que la familia había sido asesinada…—Nero la interrumpió

—no termine de contarte la historia, Voldemort asesinó a los padres, Lily y James Potter pero sus hijos sobrevivieron, Harry y Ella Potter—relato el vampiro—nadie sobrevivió a una maldición asesina antes excepto tu y tu hermano Ella. —

—Pero mis padres…—la voz de la niña se ahogo en un sollozo—muertos…—Se abraso a el vampiro

—lo siento—musito el chico contra los cabellos de la niña

Ella siempre había soñado que sus padres la habían dejado allí porque tal vez no podían mantenerla o algo así, pero nunca imagino que sus padres habían muerto.

—Pero aun tienes a tu hermano mellizo—murmuro el Nero tratando de consolarla, se separo un poco de ella y seco las lagrimas que caían de esos ojos verde esmeraldas—y estoy seguro de que también ira a hogwarts—le sonrío intentando animarla

—eso espero—murmuro la niña volviendo a abrasarlo


End file.
